User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Reapers - Chapter 3: A Messenger from Behind
'''A Messenger from Behind '''is the third chapter of my thirteenth fanfiction, "Rise of the Reapers". The title of this chapter is very fitting, and also pretty damn hilarious. Harold doesn't appear in this chapter. This chapter mainly follows Henriett and Pale. That should make things interesting. This chapter does have sexual content, and not the good kind. A Messenger from Behind Henriett needed to speak to Pale, urgently. Something was bothering her, and she needed to speak to someone she could trust. They spoke in the chapel in Fort Wellington, which is where all of the meetings took place. Pale locked all of the doors so that they could speak in peace. Henriett: I'm worried about Harold. He's been acting very unusual lately. Pale: He just lost some very close people. That can change someone drastically. Henriett: I know, but when Lydia died, Harold didn't seem that much different afterwards. And this vision he said happened? This has never happened before. I'm scared. Pale: We can talk to him when he gets back. Henriett took a deep breath, since she was about to ask Pale for a massive favor. Henriett: You need to promise me something. If something really bad happens, Harold cannot know. It's for his own safety. Pale: What about what he told me before he left? I made a promise. Henriett: Please. Do this for me. Harold has lost his mind before. I can't let that happen again. Pale: Okay. I'll do this. Henriett: Thank you, Pale. The other Reapers can know, but Harold cannot. Pale: I'll let them know. Henriett went back home. Pale stayed in the chapel, thinking about the promise she just made. Ptolemy came into the chapel shortly after Henriett left. Pale: Ptolemy, I need you to do something for me. Ptolemy: Where's Harold? Pale: If you had bothered showing up at our last two meetings, you would know. Ptolemy: I'm sorry. Something came up. Pale: Harold had to leave Yharnam for a while. I'm in charge while he's gone. You need to tell the other Reapers and Lancers that Harold cannot know about anything that happened while he's gone. This is very important. Ptolemy: Alright. I'll tell everyone. Pale: Thank you. When Henriett got to the house, the front door was unlocked. She rushed into the house, and, just as she feared, someone was there. A man wearing a very unusual purple attire came out of hiding. He spoke with a very calm, yet robotic sounding voice. Numoc: You must be Henriett. I've been waiting for quite a while now. Henriett: Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? Numoc: My name is Numoc. I've come with a message for you. Henriett: Get out of my house! Numoc: I don't think so. Henriett reached for her sword, but Numoc threw a throwing knife at her hand as she was pulling it out, knocking it out of her hand. He then rushed at her, and she tried to get away from him. He grabbed Henriett, and slammed her into the table in the dining room. She was layed with her chest on the table, badly hurt. Numoc laughed evilly, and walked up behind her. He slightly crouched down, and grabbed Henriett's belt, attempting to take it off of her. She grabbed his wrist and tried to stop him, but was too hurt to put up any resistance, and Numoc was able to take her pants off. He then undid his own belt, and dropped his pants. Henriett started crying, unable to prevent what was about to happen. Numoc raped her very violently, enjoying every second of this horrendous act. After a minute of violating Henriett, he backed away, and pulled his pants back up. Henriett slid off the table, and leaned her back against the nearby wall. When Numoc saw that she was crying, he laughed. He walked up to her, crouched down, and grabbed her by the neck. She grabbed his wrist with both hands, but he didn't choke her. Numoc: Tell Harold that the Ice Reapers have an eye on him. Don't make me come back here. He let go of her neck, and left. Pale was about to knock on the door, but backed away when Numoc exited the house. Pale then rushed in, and saw Henriett laying traumatized on the ground, with her pants around her ankles. Henriett turned towards Pale, and reminded her of the deal that they made. Pale: Why would you hide this from Harold? That doesn't make any sense. Henriett: Those freaks want Harold to go looking for them. I can't let that happen. Pale: Fine. But this will end very badly if he ever finds out. Pale helped Henriett up, and tried to comfort her. Numoc used a device to teleport to a far away castle. Kolar and Vatch, the other Ice Reapers, were furious. Kolar: What the fuck is wrong with you?! We told you to simply leave a message. Numoc: I did leave the message. Kolar: We are not savages. We act like civilized people. We don't want to people to hate us. Do you understand me? Numoc: I understand. Vatch: Harold is not going to be happy when he finds out that you assualted his partner. If he comes here to kill you, we aren't going to protect you, Numoc. Numoc: I can protect myself. Kolar: This will not go unpunished. Credits I'm terribly sorry for making you read that. Tell me what you think in the comments. I imagine Kolar's voice sounding like Dark Sun Gwyndolin's, Vatch's sounding like Gascoigne's, and Numoc's sounding like Terrovax's in Infinity Blade 3 (One of my favorite bosses in that game). Psion Flayers.jpeg|From left to right: Numoc, Kolar, Vatch Category:Blog posts